Mariel and Dandin
by Cornflower Fieldmouse
Summary: Another romance from moi! this time Mariel/Dandin. When they go to help the Riverhead voles, both mice learn things about the other that forever changes their lives. chapter 6 up.
1. Homecoming!

A/N: I'm back!! Hahahaha... more romance. FUNFUNFUN! This is a Mariel/Dandin one, though. You know whats annoying? Both Mariel and Dandin aren't recognized in my computers dictionary. So every time I type either of them it gets the re zigzag line under it. ARGH! The annoyances. Another thing- I haven't a clue what the title should be, any suggestions? PLEASE EMAIL ME if you have any ideas, thanx!  
  
  
  
Mariel and Dandin  
  
Mariel and Dandin, Redwall Abbey's two principal warriors, were deep in the heart of Mossflower. They were traveling back to their home after a two-season trek to the north. Though they were hardened warriors, both were still young. They knew they weren't far from Redwall, yet when trudging through snow, it seems to take forever.  
  
"When do you reckon we'll be back at the abbey?" Dandin asked.  
  
"If we don't stop, I'd say probably by tonight, but that's only a rough estimate."  
  
"Okay. I'm hungry. It's probably teatime at the abbey. I'll bet they're serving deeper n' ever pie. I'm so hungry. Have you got any food?" he asked.  
  
"If I had food, it would be gone already, compliments of you," she teased, starting to run away from him.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, chasing after her.  
  
They ran around in the snow jumping on each other and presenting each other with perfectly aimed snowballs. Before they knew it the abbey was on the horizon, much to their relief.  
  
"Truce?" he suggested.  
  
"Aye," she agreed wearily.  
  
"How much longer do you think?"  
  
"Hopefully only an hour, maybe less. I hope it stays light out though. The last thing I was is to camp Mossflower again."  
  
"I'll protect you if need be," he proclaimed, adopting a noble expression.  
  
Mariel snorted. "You'd sooner protect a strawberry flan from Tarquin then you would me," she joked. This started up the chase again, along with the flinging of snow.  
  
Within the hour, they were considerably closer to the abbey, though they were both worn out.  
  
"Wanna run?" Dandin asked.  
  
"Ugh... I haven't the strength left to even move, much less run," she groaned.  
  
"Oh come on. It'll be a race. Unless you don't think you can beat me..." he dropped off, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the challenge.  
  
"I could race you after eating an entire feast, while carrying Mother Mellus, and I'd still beat you."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
She needed no second bidding. She took off running towards the abbey, leaving Dandin chasing after her in an effort to stay in the lead.  
  
In the end, Dandin won by about a paws length. "Good race," he said, panting.  
  
"Aye." Mariel took her Gullwhacker and hit it on the door three times.  
  
A young ottermaid named Sipsy answered the door, and after seeing it was them, she yelled out, "The warriors are home!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
Abbey members rushed to the gates to greet them. Mariel and Dandin were hugged and kissed by every beast.  
  
" 'Tis so good to see you!"  
  
"Hurr, you'm be brisker then a bumblybee and loively as an leapfrog."  
  
"Welcome home!"  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
When they finally fought through the crowds of jovial abbey beasts, they went inside to greet others and to find their friend the Abbot.  
  
Saxtus had heard Sipsy yell that the warriors had returned, but he knew better then to rush down to greet them. He knew that they would be overwhelmed by other beasts. He sat in his pretending to read his book, though he was really too excited to concentrate on anything else then their arrival.  
  
Upon entering the abbey, Mariel and Dandin went straight to Abbot Saxtus' room and knocked.  
  
"Get in here, you two!"  
  
They entered, chuckling at his greeting. "Saxtus, you old dog, how are you doing?" Dandin asked, hugging his old friend.  
  
"I'm wonderful, how about yourselves?"  
  
"We're getting along alright."  
  
"Did you get to see Joseph?" Saxtus asked.  
  
Mariel's good spirits dropped at the mention of her father. "N-no, um, he passed away," she replied softly.  
  
"Mariel, I'm sorry," Saxtus said sadly, hugging her.  
  
" 'Tis fine."  
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
"So, is there going to be a feast?" asked Dandin, hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
"I think we can pull it off. You two go and get washed up, and I'll go tell Friar Cockleburr to get started."  
  
He three mice left his room, going to their own destinations.  
  
  
  
The first thing Mariel did upon reaching her room was flop onto her bed. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling for ages. Tears came to her eyes thinking about her father. She had worked very hard not to grieve for him, and she had done a good job so far. She fell asleep a while after.  
  
  
  
When Dandin got to his room he started unpacking his things and then took a long bath. Feeling refreshed, he dressed in a green tunic with rust colored breeches and went to Cavern Hole with a book.  
  
  
  
Mariel awoke almost an hour later. She sat up, rubbing her eyes dazedly. When she remembered about the feast she got up and took bath. After she had cleaned herself, she dressed in a long barn red skirt and a fitted white shirt. Then she emptied the contents of her haversack onto her bed. There were some torn and dirty clothes, some empty food bags, and her Gullwhacker. She put away the Gullwhacker and gathered her clothes and the food bags, and left her room.  
  
Mariel's first stop was to the kitchens to return the bags to Friar Cockleburr. Upon entering, she was greeted with many delicious aromas, promising a succulent feast that night. She left the bags on the countertop, not wanting to disturb anybeast.  
  
Her second stop was to the infirmary with her clothes, She got a tub and filled it with water and soap. When this had been finished, she took the basin back to her room and began washing her clothes.  
  
  
  
Dandin started walking around the abbey after he grew tired of reading. He found himself at Mariel's door, surprisingly enough, and even more surprising, found himself knocking upon it. He entered after she yelled, "Come in!" and found her sitting on the floor with soapsuds up to her arms.  
  
"Don't tell me you want to go adventuring again," she joked.  
  
"What, and miss the feast? Never! I was just wondering if you're okay. I mean, after Saxtus asked about Joseph, you looked upset."  
  
"I'll be fine," she answered shortly, not looking up from her work.  
  
Dandin sat down across from her. He didn't believe that she was okay. Her eyes looked troubled, like she was trying to deal with her emotions without him seeing them.  
  
"Mariel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"I-I'm trying to work out a stain." When she spoke her voice cracked audibly.  
  
"Mariel, look at me," he insisted.  
  
She slowly brought her gaze away from the tub filled with her clothes. As she looked into his kind features, she told herself it was a mistake, and that he would see her grief, but she looked any way. The warmth in his eyes was almost too much for her to bear. She broke down crying into her paws, for the first time in many days.  
  
The moment Mariel started crying, Dandin felt like his heart was being ripped out. He didn't like to see her upset at all. It made him want to cry himself. He got up and sat next to her, half hugging her.  
  
"Mariel, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry," he said apologetically.  
  
"No, no, it's not that. You just remind me so much of my father- stubborn, caring, and gentle, and I-I- I just miss him so much!" A fresh wave of tears followed this. "I've been so confused lately. I don't know what to think, what to do."  
  
"It's okay. Ssshhhh, stop crying," he said soothingly. "I bet Joseph would hate to think that you're depressed and crying because of him. Calm down."  
  
Mariel did calm down a few moments later, and thanked Dandin. "Thank you so much, Dan. I feel better now, I suppose."  
  
"Anytime you need to let out something, just tell me."  
  
She nodded and they left her room to go to the feast, forgetting about her clothes that were still in the basin.  
  
A/N: What didja think? 


	2. The Feast

A/N: Four things real quick, about stuff in the reviews (by the way I looove the review alert thingy. I finally got it to work *throws up hands in victory*)  
  
The underlined thing- THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I think it would have driven me crazy if you hadn't told me how to fix it, Sparkers.  
  
The formal thing- Thanks for pointing this out, I'll try and work on it  
  
The skirt thing- Two reviewers hit me on this (not literally, of course). Sorry. I know she's not supposed to wear skirts, but I just can't picture Mariel out of skirts. I guess that's influenced by the cover of the book. (She's shown in a sea green dress.) But from now on I wont get over specific about her clothes unless I MEAN for it to be a skirt. For example, since it was a feast celebrating her and Dandin's return, she dressed up nicer then normal. Hope this makes more sense, let me know if it doesn't.  
  
The Out of character thing- yea, Mariel is extremely out of character. I did this on purpose. You find out why in more detail in chappie 18. But the short and short of it is that she's very disturbed about her father's death (among other things) and hasn't been usual self since.  
  
Thnx to Starose and Lyriam for pointing those things out.  
  
Anyway...  
  
  
  
Mariel and Dandin  
  
Chappie 2- The Feast  
  
The feast turned out to be a joyous occasion for all. Mariel sat with Dandin, Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel, his wife Rosie, Saxtus, Durry Quill, and another young mouse named Mikey.  
  
"Tarquin told me that you are the both the abbey warriors," Mikey said to Dandin.  
  
Dandin took a sip of this pear cordial and nodded. "Aye, I followed Mariel on an adventure one time and we've been traveling together ever since, checking in here at Redwall every few seasons. Though between you 'n me 'n the cordial, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I followed her," he said, grinning. The comment brought a slap on the arm, compliments of Mariel.  
  
Mikey laughed at the two. "What weapons do you carry, Miss Mariel?"  
  
"Call me Mariel. I use my Gullwhacker and Dan uses his sword."  
  
"Gullwhacker?" inquired Mikey.  
  
"It's a knotted rope swung 'round used to hit the opponent. I originally used it on seagulls, that's where the name came from."  
  
They carried on with the meal happily. Dandin and Mariel were enjoying the great Redwall food, feeling spoiled after two seasons of foraging. Mariel eventually went to tell stories of their adventures to the dibbuns, and when she did Mikey started asking Dandin about Mariel.  
  
"So you and Mariel travel alone?" questioned Mikey.  
  
"Most of the time. Sometimes we pick up other beasts on the way, but otherwise it's just us," explained Dandin.  
  
"Is she your mate?"  
  
Dandin looked at him for a second, almost seeming surprised by the questioned. It had never occurred to him that those who didn't know them would assume such things..... "No, we're just very close friends."  
  
A tiny voice in his head started arguing with him. "That's what you think. Hmph! 'Just very close friends' Don't even try to lie."  
  
"We are just close friends," Dandin retorted to his mental 'friend'. "Now go away," he finished.  
  
Just then Mariel walked up, panting. "Free advice- never say you'll dance with dibbuns. They never stop," she said chuckling, while sitting and taking a sip of her drink. "Where are Tarquin and Rosie?" she asked, noticing that they weren't there.  
  
"They went to dance together. Look, over there. They're the ones with two tail lengths around them," responded Dandin, watching the two hares do what they considered dancing. It was more spinning in a circle until they fell to the ground, but none of them had the heart to tell them how silly they looked.  
  
A new set was starting up; one entitled the Sweets of May. A few hopeful dibbuns approached them, and dragged Mariel away to go and dance with them. A few minutes later, Dandin was also dragged away by a few dibbun mousemaids. They took him to near where Mariel was, and he too was forced to dance along with them. In the middle of the song, they changed partners, and Mariel was paired with Dandin. They gave each other he same look; an amused but sympathetic one.  
  
To the warrior's pleasure, the song finally ended. They dashed off before the dibbuns had a chance to beg another dance from them.  
  
"Wanna go say hi to Mellus?" suggested Mariel.  
  
"Sure, just as long as she doesn't find some reason to spank me," Dandin said, chuckling. They made their way over to the huge badger mother of Redwall and stood by her chair until she noticed them  
  
"Oh! Here you two are! I thought I saw you dancing with the dibbuns, but I wasn't sure. Stand there side by side, let me get a look at you." The two mice obeyed, letting the kindly old badger see them.  
  
"Goodness! Dandin, you've grown so much! You're taller, more fit, hmm, I would say you should watch out. You'll have mousemaids flocking around you if you let yourself be seen by them, you're very handsome."  
  
Dandin blushed lightly at the praise. "Uhh, thanks, I think," he said modestly.  
  
Mellus chuckled, turning to Mariel. "Stop holding down those giggles, missie, it's your turn. Lesse. hmm. You're a bit taller, though not anywhere near Dandin's height. Pretty as always, too. Nice soft features, pretty smile, deep blue eyes.I would bet you've had young mice chasing you!"  
  
Mariel, like Dandin, blushed. "No, not really. Only mice I've been chased by was Dandin, and that was only because I threw snow at him," she said, her eyes twinkling merrily. The three laughed at the joke. Mariel and Dandin stayed and talked a few minutes longer, but then Mother Mellus got distracted by somebeast else, so they went back to their seats. Each took turns making fun of the other about what the badger had said.  
  
"Oh Dandin, you're so tall, I bet you'll have maids near you all the time," teased Mariel. They all laughed at him, for he was a bright shade of red. Tarquin joined in the fun, pretending to be a ditzy maid who was interested in him.  
  
"Oooohhh, look Dandin, I've hurt my paw. Would y'mind kissing it and putting me out of my horrid pain?" Tarquin fluttered his eyelashes, put on a look of pleading, and held out his "injured" paw to Dandin.  
  
Dandin wasn't going to let Mariel get away with this. He started pulling fun on her, pretending to be a mouse that was lusting after her. "What's that you say, Mariel? A strawberry for your thoughts? I can think of something I'd much rather have then a strawberry," he teased, putting on a kissy face and nudging her.  
  
This time it was Mariel's turn to blush, though it didn't stop her, or any of the others, from laughing.  
  
About an hour later, Saxtus stood to make an announcement. "Excuse me, can I have your attention?" The creatures in the Great Hall immediately silenced themselves. "Thank you. I would like to welcome home our warriors, and I propose as one last celebration before we turn in for the night that we have a snowball fight." The idea was greeted with cheers. No other abbot had ever called a snow fight, and it sounded fun to the creatures of the abbey. There was a mad rush to the door. Nobeast bothered wrapping up, they were too busy getting ready to bombard their friends with wet snow.  
  
The second creatures went outside, snow started flying heavy and thick. They all chased each other around the abbey, laughing and screaming with delight. Some beasts started piling and packing up the snow as protection, like their own little fort. It was well after midnight before the last abbeybeast went inside to go to bed. 


	3. Sickness Just Another Annoyance to the W...

A/n: at last... sorry peeps.... Been so busy reading Triss! Its soooo good!  
  
Starose- you weren't being stingy. I understand where you were coming from. And I TOTALLY agree- Rose the cartoon is all wrong.  
  
Mariel/Dandin  
  
Chapter 3- Sicknesses  
  
When they all came in from the cold, Mariel sat down dazedly on her bed. Her head was throbbing. She was extremely cold, so she curled up under her blankets right away and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning when she woke up her head felt like a balloon. Nevertheless, she got up and went down to get her breakfast immediately. As she ate, she noticed many abbeybeasts staring at her. She pretended not to see it, though inside it was annoying her. Treerose came up after a while and sat with her.  
  
"Good morning Mariel," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, hi Treerose. Hey, is there something wrong with me? Many beasts have been staring at me strangely. I figured you would know if I had a huge growth on my nose."  
  
Treerose ignored the would be insult and looked at Mariel thoughtfully. "You don't look like you're feeling well. maybe it was the snowball fight last night."  
  
"Hmmm. maybe. Come to think of it, I do feel a little under the weather."  
  
"You should go to the infirmary or something," she suggested.  
  
Mariel nodded, standing up. "I think I will. Thanks, Treerose." She left the room, thinking about how amazing how much Treerose had changed since she first met her.  
  
Upon reaching the infirmary, Mariel sat on the windowsill until Sister Selena came to see to her.  
  
"Well hello, Mariel. What brings you up here?"  
  
"I think I'm sick. the combination of traveling through the snow and the snowball fight is probably what caused it."  
  
"Hmmm, you do look a bit peaky." As if to confirm this, Mariel started coughing slightly. "Go and get things you'll want from your room, and come straight back here."  
  
Mariel got down from the windowsill and left with a sigh. She had a feeling this would happen. "Why did I listen to Treerose," she muttered to herself. On the way to her room she caught up with Mikey.  
  
"Hello Miss Mariel," he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Please call me Mariel, I feel so out of place when I'm called miss," she responded with a smile.  
  
"Okay. Where are you headed?"  
  
"My room to get some things. I've been summoned to the infirmary for the next few days, compliments of my sickness. It's not even that bad, but naturally Sister Selena ordered that I stay there, sooo..."  
  
"Well then don't let me keep you from your summons. I'd hate to find that I got you in trouble with Selena."  
  
They smiled briefly at each other and then parted ways.  
  
When she got to her room, Mariel got her nightclothes, her book, and a deck of cards that her father had made for her. She went back to the infirmary, knowing that she would be sorry in the long run if she didn't go. Upon reaching it, she dropped her things on a bed and started playing cards.  
  
Cards had always been one of Mariel's favorite pastimes. She knew multiple games; games for one player and games for groups of players. She was setting up a game of solitaire (A/N: My fan fic, my games. (. They get to play cards.). Mariel was not only a card player, she was a card expert. She had many strategies for every game she played, and she never hesitated in using them. Once she won solitaire, she went on to win pyramid, fourteens, and baroness. She was just setting up another game of baroness when Saxtus came in.  
  
"I see you've gotten comfortable," he said, grinning.  
  
"Yea, thanks for coming up."  
  
"Of course. Do you have a fever?"  
  
She shrugged, though she had a feeling that she did. Saxtus placed a paw on her forehead to check. "You're burning up. I'll get Selena to get some medicine for you."  
  
Mariel made a face. "Is it that horrible tasting stuff?" she asked, grossed out.  
  
"You've never had medicine here before, how do you know?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Dandin told me. Speaking of him, do you know where he is?"  
  
"No, I don't, and yes, it'll probably be that bad tasting stuff. But it will make you better in a few days, so I suggest taking it."  
  
As if Selena had read Saxtus's mind, she came out with some medicine just then. Mariel took the medicine from her and eyed it apprehensively.  
  
"I'll have more in the office if you need some," said Selena, leaving.  
  
Mariel nodded, took a deep breath, and poured the foul tasting mixture down her throat. She swallowed, made a face, and gave the cup to Saxtus.  
  
"Eurgh.disgusting." she commented.  
  
Saxtus nodded in agreement. "Aye, it's pretty bad. Oh- Mikey told me to tell you that he hopes you feel better soon."  
  
Mariel's only response was a nod.  
  
"What do you think of him," Saxtus asked cautiously.  
  
"Mikey? I don't know. I guess he's okay, but I hardly know him. Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Don't lie to me. You aren't allowed. You're the abbot."  
  
"Very funny, Mariel. You know as well as I do that everybeast lies sometimes."  
  
"Right. So why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. Seriously!" he added, seeing the look on her face.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Saxtus adopted an innocent expression. "Who me?"  
  
"No, the one behind you," she responded sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, so I might be lying a little. That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you why I asked, though."  
  
Mariel yawned. "Oh, fine. You win for now, but I'll get it out of you eventually."  
  
"Go to sleep, miss. You'll never get better if you don't. "  
  
"But I only just woke up."  
  
"But you're still yawning. Go to sleep, I'll be up later."  
  
She did what he instructed, though she didn't particularly want to. She pulled the blankets over her head grumbling.  
  
*******  
  
When Saxtus got downstairs, he was immediately accosted by Dandin. "Where is Mariel?"  
  
"In the infirmary. why?"  
  
"I need to talk to her" was the reply Saxtus got from Dandin as he ran up the stairs. Upon reaching the sick bay, Dandin found Mariel and pulled the blankets off her head. He shook her a little, trying to wake her up. The only thing it got him was a swat on the head.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, yawning. This brought on a wave of coughs, causing her to sit up abruptly. Dandin stood there watching her hack away, feeling awkward. He wanted to do something for her, but he didn't want her to get uptight about it. He knew only too well how much she valued her independence.  
  
"Er.are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
She gave him an ironic look and choked out between coughs, "Never been better."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her and sat down behind her, trying to support her. When she had finished, she turned away from him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, you were coughing, so I, er, well." he dropped off weakly, shrugging and getting up quickly.  
  
"Nevermind. What compelled you to come up?"  
  
"Sax told me you weren't feeling very good."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you feel like you're going to get sick, like a stomach cold, or coughing and sneezing?"  
  
"Martin save me, it's only a small little cold. But naturally they panicked so now I'm stuck here. Don't go all panicky on me too. That's the last thing I need."  
  
Dandin considered this for a moment, and then stated, "I'll be your caretaker."  
  
Mariel looked at him trying not to laugh out loud. "No offense, I guess, but what do you know about medicine?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then how can you be 'caretaker'?"  
  
"I'll take care of you."  
  
"I'm perfectly capable."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes I am!" she shouted indignantly.  
  
"Nope. Go back to sleep." With this he turned around and started to walk away. Mariel stuck her tail in his path before he to too far away and tripped him. Before he could get up she pretended to sleep.  
  
"Very funny, Mariel."  
  
  
  
A/N: again, sry I took so long. Very busy with homework. I'll update ASAP, though. By the way, TRISS is VERRRRRY GOOD! There's even a little romance.... Plz r/r, I read them and take them to heart. Especially suggestions and stuff. Peace! 


	4. Card Games

Mariel and Dandin: Chapter 4  
  
Card Games  
  
The next morning Mariel awoke to the sounds of loud movement. She heard somebeast yell "OUCH!", followed by Saxtus (that's who she thought it was, at least) shush them quickly. She turned her over and tried to raise her head, but gave up when it started throbbing. Luckily Saxtus saw her and went to her bed.  
  
"Good morning. How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Alright, I suppose."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Mariel knew his accusation was true, but she didn't want to tell him so. "Speaking of liars, why did you ask me about that mouse, Mikey, yesterday?"  
  
"Honestly Mariel, there wasn't anything to it? I was merely asking you what you thought of our newest abbey member. I was just seeing if you thought he was an honorable beast who deserved to live here in the abbey."  
  
"Oh," she said shortly, feeling foolish. "I don't feel good at all."  
  
"Ha! I knew you were lying!" exclaimed Saxtus with a grin on his face.  
  
"For the abbot of Redwall, you can be very foolish when you wish to be, Sax," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Saxtus jokingly.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep, Sax. See you later."  
  
"Not so fast. Dandin wants to talk to you."]  
  
"Where is he and how long will it take him to get here?"  
  
"He's asleep. He said he stayed up all night, as the first assignment as your official caretaker."  
  
"I don't care what he says, he is NOT my caretaker," replied Mariel hotly. "Just wake him up and say 'Violet is here and she wants to see you.' That'll get him up right away. He'll probably start jumping around."  
  
"Okay, but, err, who's Violet?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
The Abbot shrugged and wet over to where Dandin was and shook him. "Dandin, Violet is here to see you. Wake up!"  
  
Dandin sat up with a start, looking around wildly and rubbing his face. "What? Violet? She's here? Where?" He stopped asking questions when he heard giggles from Mariel's bed.  
  
"Very funny, Mariel. Hysterical."  
  
"I know... aheeheeheeheeheeheehee. I thought so too!"  
  
Dandin glared at her, while Saxtus stood looking at him curiously. "Violet?"  
  
"Nobody. Just somebeast we met on our trip," said Dandin darkly.  
  
"If it hadn't been considered improper by her family, she probably would have asked Dandin to stay with her," added Mariel, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Ok. enough about her. Why did you wake me up?" asked Dandin, quickly changing the topic.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me," reminded Mariel.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you if you were okay, but obviously you are fine since you managed to pull a prank on me."  
  
Mariel laughed again. "You know me too well."  
  
"Aye. I'll be here all day, so if you want to play cards or do something later just let me know, alright?"  
  
Mariel nodded, closing her eyes. "Mmhh hmmmm .. Sounds great. You don't have to stay though."  
  
"Yes I do. I'm your caretaker."  
  
"I've told you once, you are no more my caretaker then Gabool was."  
  
"Oh come on, that's a bit harsh. I wouldn't throw you off a cliff."  
  
"Very funny. I'm going to sleep." And she did just that.  
  
Dandin went over to her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He did so with great care not to disturb her.  
  
Saxtus watched Dandin with great interest. (A/N: In a NON slashes way.. Don't get any ideas.. This is NOT a slash fic. I can't picture slash in Redwall.) He noted everything; from the way he was extra gentle with her, to the way he glanced down at her. Maybe...  
  
"I've never really noticed before, but Mariel seems so small... very unlike a warrior. You know what I mean? She looks very fragile, like the slightest thing would break her," Dandin said, breaking Saxtus's thoughts.  
  
"I think that has to do with the recent things that have happened to her. But I agree. She's extremely pretty, and if one didn't know her and didn't know that she was a warrior, they might assume tat she was of high class. Last night the mouse Mikey looked like he was in great admiration of her, though I am not sure. Anyway, about the recent things that have happened, I think she's much more upset about her fathers death then she's letting on."  
  
"She broke down crying yesterday. Just out of nowhere. She said I remind her of her father."  
  
"That's a compliment. She held her father in very high regard, you know."  
  
"Aye." Dandin paused for a second before continuing. "So, you think she's pretty, do you?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Like you don't?" retorted Saxtus. "I saw you. Don't want her to get cold, you have to fix her blankets for her, huh?"  
  
Dandin scowled at him, and t was returned with a confident smirk.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Dan. Just be glad you fell for her and not somebeast else."  
  
"I've hardly fallen for her: we're just friends."  
  
Saxtus gave him a look that plainly stated his thoughts.  
  
"What, you think we can't just be friends? Take us then, for example. We've been friends since dibbunhood, but I'm not in love with you."  
  
"True, but I'm also not a pretty young mousemaid who is your traveling companion."  
  
"Your point?  
  
"My point is that you're attracted to her. It makes sense, you are young, and, well, what's not to like about Mariel? She's spunky, funny, and she is trustworthy. Another thing, we're in the time of our life when marriage is expected, and young mice will be attracted to those of the opposite gender."  
  
"Oh, and you don't?"  
  
"I'm the abbot, Martin save me, and I can't."  
  
"And I'm a warrior. I could die anytime."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"My point is that marriage and love are as unrealistic for me as they are for you. I could die in a battle anytime, and there would be nobeast to look after whoever my wife would be."  
  
"Yes but if you love someone and have the option of marrying then why not?"  
  
"That's what I'm getting at! I am not in love, so this isn't an issue for me. You're the one who brought it up."  
  
"Now I'm confused. Forget it."  
  
They both grinned at this.  
  
"I should go. I have abbot-ly duties to see to. I'll come back alter, though. And the medicine is in the office."  
  
"Thanks Sax."  
  
Dandin turned and went back into the room where Mariel was. They had slowly made their way out as they talked. He looked at her sleeping form, confused. HE knew he didn't love her, but some of the things Saxtus said made him wonder.  
  
Though he told Mariel he would stay nearby all day, less than an hour later Dandin was running around outside with the dibbuns. Sitting all night had made him restless, and he decided that Mariel would have to wait. She was asleep anyway.  
  
He romped around in the snow with the dibbuns for what seemed like hours. They had numerous snowball fights, they played snow tag, they made snow forts, and then ended the fun with one huge snow fight, complete with vermin names and lingo, which they picked up from Dandin as he played along. Eventually Mother Mellus came out and took them in, to much protest on the dibbuns side. As it was late afternoon, Dandin decided to go inside and see Mariel as promised.  
  
When he got there, he found her sitting propped up on some pillows, reading a book. He waked over to the bed next to hers and to took a seat.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
She looked up from her book and responded, "Bred. I've taken up reading old abbey records I'm so bored."  
  
"I meant sickness wise, lunkhead. "  
  
"Lunkhead yourself, frogface. I feel fine, O Froggy One, and I wish everybeast would stop asking me that."  
  
"I'll remember that. And the name is O Mighty Froggy One."  
  
"Whatever you say, frogface," she said impudently. "Lets play cards or something. They're on my bed in my room. I'll go and get them."  
  
"Oh no you wont. You'll stay right here. I know you have them up here. I used them last nigh. You left them on the table."  
  
Mariel scowled at him and took the cards out from under her pillow. "Fine, you win. Do you wanna play poker?"  
  
"I'm not really sure what the point is. You'll win."  
  
Mariel just laughed and dealt out the cards. They were almost finished their first round when Mikey came in to see Mariel.  
  
"Hello Mariel, Dandin. How do you feel?"  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
"Especially since she's beating me at our game, I'm sure," added Dandin.  
  
All three of them laughed at Dandin's funny but true comment.  
  
"You don't have to stand there you can sit if you want," offered Mariel.  
  
Mikey agreed and sat down. She started dealing out for a new set, and gave him cards as well.  
  
"I must say I find it surprising that a maid such as yourself would know how to play such a game as poker," said Mikey. "Sand even more surprising that you are beating both of us."  
  
"I'm not like other maids. 'I'm not the stereotypical mousemaid. I'm a warrior. I know things and have been exposed to things that most will never see in their lifetime."  
  
As soon as she said this, Dandin thought of what he had said to Saxtus the previous night. When he reflected on it, he realized that he had been crazy. She wasn't fragile, and the slightest little thing wouldn't break her up.  
  
"I know you aren't like other maids. I could tell that when I first met you. I'm just surprised that your parents allowed you to learn," clarified Mikey.  
  
"My father," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My father allowed it. Not my parents. Just my father."  
  
An awkward silence followed this. Mikey broke it two very long minutes later. "Well, I fold. I don't have anything," he said.  
  
"I've got two pair, aces and nines," Dandin said, laying out his cards.  
  
"Flush in clubs," Mariel said triumphantly putting another tally next to her name under the score sheet.  
  
"I vote we just proclaim Mariel the winner," suggested Dandin to Mikey. "She's beating me by five and you by four."  
  
"Aye, I agree."  
  
"But then how will I do to occupy myself?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"You look tired. Go to sleep. I'll play again later," said Dandin.  
  
"Aye. Get your rest so you're better," agreed Mikey.  
  
"Okay," she agreed, yawning again. "Thanks for making me un-bored."  
  
The two mice laughed and left her to her pillow. Mariel sat back and let her thoughts drift. She thought of her father mostly, but not about how much she missed him. She thought more about how much good he did. It was then that she vowed to herself that from then on she wouldn't cry about his death any more. She vowed to stop grieving and to get on with her life. After all this self-promising, she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: One quick note.  
  
Starose: Hmm. the name thing. never occurred to me before. But good point. Should I change it, or would that be too confusing? He hasn't had a big part yet, but he has a semi- big one later. Anyone who has an opinion, please email me (e-mail in my info) or something. Thanks for telling me about this!!!!! 


	5. A New Warriors Skill?

Chapter 5 A New Warrior Skill?  
  
Mariel didn't awaken until the next morning, and when she did, it was very late. She was alone in the infirmary, so she decided to get up and stretch her legs. All the laying down made her restless.  
  
She got up slowly and paced the room, breathing deeply. After getting bored with this, she went and looked out the windows. Snow glistened everywhere, on grass and trees, even on the few abbeybeasts who ventured outside. This particular winter had been a very hard one, and showed no signs of relenting. As soon as snow would start to melt, fresh snow would replace it.  
  
It was late in the season, and Mariel had spring fever. She wanted winter it hurry up and finish so se could experience Redwall in springtime again. She wanted to take evening strolls through the orchards and smell all the delicious scents that hung in the air. She wanted it be able to sit in the sun without getting overheated. She wanted to see all the flowers blooming, though she would never admit it out loud.  
  
It was while she was daydreaming that Sister Costario came in to check on her.  
  
"Excuse me, Mix Mariel, the Father Abbot sent me up to check on you."  
  
"Oh, of course..." Mariel went back to her bed, allowing the sister to feel her forehead and throat.  
  
"Well, miss, you don't have a fever and you look fine. Abbot Saxtus will be up later."  
  
"Thank you." Mariel got up again and went back to her window spot. She sat on the windowsill until Saxtus came to see her.  
  
"Hello Mariel. How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sister told me that you don't have a fever anymore."  
  
"Right. I'm fine. Can I leave please?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No. You're staying for the rest of today just to be on the safe side."  
  
"B-but why? I feel fine! There's really no need!"  
  
"Its just in case you start to feel bad."  
  
"But it's not up to you to decide."  
  
"How d'you figure?"  
  
"You aren't the infirmary keeper," she argued.  
  
"Yes but I think you should stay," he retorted.  
  
She turned back to the window in annoyance. "But it's so boring! There's nothing to do!"  
  
"Sister Sage will be up later to occupy you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Saxtus braced himself for an outburst of annoyance and possibly anger. "To teach you to sew."  
  
The statement 'outburst of annoyance and possibly anger' was an understatement. Severely understated.  
  
"WHAT? SEW??? Why would I want to learn that?" she demanded.  
  
"According to her, you need the skill for whenever you are traveling."  
  
"I'm a warrior, not a seamstress! Teach Dandin! I refuse to learn that!"  
  
Saxtus laughed at her indignation. "Sorry, but Sister Sage was adamant. She said she'd be up in about an hour with everything."  
  
"Can you please tell her that I won't do it?"  
  
"D'you really think it'll make a difference?"  
  
Mariel didn't respond. She knew that Saxtus was right.  
  
"It won't be that bad. Cheer up." He walked out, leaving her to her bitter thoughts about sewing.  
  
Abbot Saxtus had no sooner left when Dandin entered. He went and stood next to Mariel. "Good morning," he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Maybe for you."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Your friends Saxtus just informed me that I get to learn the wonderful art of sewing from Sister Sage," she said sarcastically.  
  
Dandin laughed at the look on her face and at the way she spoke. "I wish I could help. But I can't."  
  
Mariel's face suddenly brightened. "Dandin," she started, turning towards him, "You know, now that I think about it, Mother Mellus was right."  
  
"What, you want to learn to sew?"  
  
She slipped her paw into his. "No silly, She was right about you. You are very tall and strong. Very handsome too, I must admit. Your eyes are just the right color, and your fur is so sleek." As she spoke, she gradually moved closer to him. "I've never seen a more handsome mouse anywhere."  
  
Dandin caught on to Mariel's ploy right away. He stepped away, taking his paw from hers. "Sorry Mariel, but there's really nothing I can do."  
  
Mariel scowled at him, turned away, and walked off in a huff. "Honestly, you would think that after all that flattery he would at least try to help. I lied through my teeth complimenting him, and he just stands there, telling me to put up with torture." She stopped at her bed and let herself flop down onto it.  
  
Dandin knew that she would get over it in a matter of minutes, so he decided to have a little fun with her. "Look at the bright side- at least you'll be able to fix our clothes next time we go on a trek."  
  
Mariel flung a pillow at him, hitting his stomach. "You heartless squid. Here I am, about to go through torture, and you tell me I can fix your tunics."  
  
"I'm glad you feel better, " he said before exiting, smothering his laughter.  
  
True to her word, Sister Sage arrived not long later, bearing a woven rush basket filled with thread, needles, pins, and a measuring cord.  
  
"Good morning Mariel!"  
  
"Morning sister."  
  
"I trust Saxtus relayed my message to you?"  
  
"Aye, with all the details as well," she said glumly.  
  
"Ah good. I'll teach you how to make a simple hem, the different things you can do, and a few other odds and ends. Come over here and pick out a fabric you like."  
  
Sage led Mariel over to an oak trunk filled with beautiful fabrics.  
  
"Where did you get all these?" asked Mariel, trying very hard not to get too excited.  
  
"The solid colors are made here at Redwall, and the others we trade for."  
  
She stared in admiration at the beautiful shades before her.  
  
"You're going to practice on a plain color, this blue shade, since we have a lot of it. If you want to make anything on your own, you can feel free to take some. "  
  
The next hour was spent teaching Mariel all the basics of making a straight line with thread. There were several discarded scraps of cloth that has either been shredded in Mariel's annoyance, or that had gotten so tangled in the thread that it was impossible to figure out. Once she had learned how to make the stitches in a straight line, she started fixing old sheets, much to her displeasure.  
  
Sister Sage eventually left for her lunch, leaving Mariel alone with her sheet. "You stay here, I'll go get us some lunch."  
  
Mariel went and washed her aching paws. She had been pricked on the needle more times then she cared to remember. The worst part was that it hurt almost as bad as a sword wound. She came out of the washroom, muttering to herself about the pointlessness of sewing, and found Dandin there admiring her handiwork.  
  
"It looks good so far, Mariel," he complimented.  
  
"Sister Sage told you to say that, didn't she?"  
  
"No she didn't. It really does look good. Honestly."  
  
Mariel paused before responding, trying to figure out if he was poking fun at her or not. "Thank you. It had better be worth it. Look at my paws." She held out her scratched paws for him to see. "I won't be able to wield my Gullwhacker anytime soon."  
  
"Ouch! I don't envy you that pain."  
  
"Thanks," she replied dryly.  
  
"The blue is a very pretty shade. It compliments your eyes." It was then that Dandin realized that the light that had been missing from her gaze had returned. He started into them until she crossed them at him. "What're you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing. Just. nothing."  
  
Mariel shrugged and picked up the needle and thread. She poked the thread through the tiny hole at the tip of the needle and started patching the holes again. Dandin watched in amazement as she made the minute stitches. Then-  
  
"Argh! I cannot stand this! I'm a warrior! Warriors do not sew, maid or not!" Mariel threw the half-finished sheet at the opposite wall and sucked on her freshly pricked paw. She glared out the window crossly, as if it were the cause of her unfortunate situation.  
  
Dandin could see how angry she was, and he didn't want to give her an excuse to practice her Gullwhacking skills on him. He turned for the door. "If Saxtus decides you're well enough and lets you out tomorrow, d'you want to train tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, if my paws don't hurt too much."  
  
"Okay. We can work it out later."  
  
He left then, leaving her to get over her anger alone. 


	6. Training

Caudex- *blushes* yes, I have spell check. though I have been known to disable it for the simple reason that it annoys me. Sorry, I'll write a huge stickynote reminding myself. Thanks for pointing it out! Also... correct me if I'm wrong- you post on the RFF Board? If you do, would you mind if I emailed you? I have a few questions about it. It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 6- Training  
  
The next morning Mariel awoke an hour before dawn to get ready for her promised training time with Dandin. After washing up, she donned some of her old clothes and retrieved her Gullwhacker. She also grabbed her rarely used dagger just in case.  
  
After she had all of her things, she went out to their agreed meeting place. Seeing that Dandin wasn't out yet, she started to clear away snow so they could move easier. Dandin arrived not too much later, still munching on a hot scone that he had stolen from the windowsill.  
  
"Hello, did you have a good sleep?" he asked through his breakfast.  
  
"That's gross. And yes, I did," she replied. 'Dandin seems a little over-polite,' she thought to herself briefly before shrugging it off. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure. Lets start with attacks."  
  
She nodded in agreement before taking up the fighting stance. As soon as he was up, they began walking in a circle across from each other, never looking away, waiting for the right moment to attack. Currently they were studying different types of paw-to-paw combat, as both were very skilled with weaponry.  
  
Mariel lunged forward, throwing a series of punches at Dandin. He blocked almost all of them for a good amount of time. This caused him to get a little less strict with his movements, and he eventually got hit in the stomach. He moaned, doubling over in pain.  
  
Mariel hadn't intended on hitting him that hard. She stopped, staring at his bent form. "You alright?" she asked. Her response was a moan, so she knelt beside him. "Dan-"  
  
She never finished the sentence, because he swung his fist in a sideways curve, getting her shoulder blade.  
  
"Gotcha," he said, looking very happy with himself.  
  
Mariel glared at him, rubbing her shoulder. He smiled at her in a way he thought she would give in to, but he got quite the opposite reaction. She ran at him, crashing into his already hurting stomach and sending him to the ground. She held him there, and looked at him in a way that almost dared him to try and get up.  
  
"Fine, Mariel, you win this round."  
  
She smiled triumphantly, getting up. "Good. What do you want t'do now?"  
  
"Kicks. We haven't worked on them in a while."  
  
She agreed, and they were off again, blocking, kicking, and punching each other. It was almost noon when they finished everything. Both had to drag themselves into the abbey, sweat glistening on their faces, cold thought it was. Mariel slumped into a chair wearily, practically ripping her cloak off of her body. She folded it messily and placed it on the table. The Gullwhacker and dagger were dropped carelessly to the floor as she laid her head on the table.  
  
"I've learned something- training in the snow isn't easy, even when you clear the ground," she said.  
  
"I'll second that," agreed Dandin, wiping his brow. "You want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright. Be right back." Dandin put down his cloak and walked off to the kitchens.  
  
Mariel sighed and leaned back in her chair. Though she loved the abbey, she was happiest when she was on the road and camping out under the stars. She let her thoughts drift to all of the different adventures she had been on. She was startled out of her reverie by Dandin.  
  
"Here you are miss. Lemonade."  
  
She took it without response and drank it in a matter of seconds. "Thanks."  
  
He nodded in response and took a seat. Not too long later, Rufe Brush joined them.  
  
"Hello Dandin, Mariel. Abbot Saxtus has been asking after you two for hours. He wants to speak with you in the library. Said it's very urgent."  
  
"I suppose we have to go then," said Mariel. "Lets go." She got her things and headed up to the library with Dandin and Rufe.  
  
"D'you have any idea of what it's about?" Dandin asked.  
  
"Not a clue. I think it has to be serious, though, because he seemed very agitated."  
  
The rest of the walk to the library was passed in silence. They found Abbot Saxtus looking through an old abbey journal record.  
  
"Hey Sax. Rufe said you needed to see us."  
  
"Aye, thanks for coming. We have just received word from a group of woodlanders that they are in dire need of our help. Their colony is under has been taken over by a vermin band. About 20 or so, they said. Their leader was killed."  
  
"We don't know them. Why should we trust this?" asked Mariel.  
  
"Because they are fellow woodlanders and they have asked for our help. They were forced out of their homes. Maids were harassed, dibbuns were injured, and all were tortured. They have been enslaved." Saxtus paused and saw Dandin working into a full fury. He shook his arm, but Dandin just growled (A/N: No, I'm not giving Dandin bloodwrath. He's just.. overworked.) Mariel shook her head at him and motioned for Saxtus to continue. "They took great risks sending for help. Letters were sent to Salamandastron, to the Guosim headquarters, and to other neighboring colonies."  
  
"So basically they're asking for somebeast to come be their hero's and save them," stated Mariel dryly. She turned to Dandin. "What d'you say?"  
  
"We'll have a plan by supper, and we depart after that," he said decisively.  
  
Mariel sighed. She knew she had to help, but she had been looking forward to more time at Redwall. Deciding that Dandin would win her over anyway, she followed him to the writing area of the library to start their plan.  
  
  
  
At suppertime, they went down to Great Hall and found it in full swing. They took their seats and started eating. Mariel realized that she was ravenous, which was no surprise, since she hadn't eaten much all day.  
  
When they finished eating, they alerted Saxtus and he got the attention of the abbeybeasts. He told the basic story, leaving out some of the more graphic details, and then gave the floor to Dandin.  
  
"Tonight we will be leaving to go help these woodlanders. All those who would agree to help, please stand up." He stopped to count how many there were. "Only six," he murmured to Mariel. "We're doomed." He turned back to the rest of the abbeymembers. "Thank you. Meet at the South wall gate in two hours. Bring a haversack with clothes, plenty of blankets, and some sort of weapon. And no, a swiped candlestick isn't a weapon." Mariel and Dandin left to a low ripple of laughter.  
  
"How much of this plan do you think is going to work?" Mariel asked.  
  
"None, but its worth a try. You know how our plans work. Something always goes wrong, and it all ends up with the vermin dead."  
  
Mariel smiled. "True. I'll meet you out there in two hours. I have a few things to take care of."  
  
He nodded and went his way. This would certainly be an interesting adventure.  
  
  
  
True to their word, all the beasts that had stood up were at the wallgate two hours later. Their group totaled eight. Among them were Mariel, Dandin, Rufe Brush, Oak Tom, Tarquin Woodsorrel, Durry Quill, and an otter named Benji.  
  
It was Dandin who set down the basics. "All right, we're on this journey to help free the enslaved. Though we know nothing about them, it is out job as Redwallers to help them in their time of need. It is approximately a six day trek to their camp, going by the directions they sent and the knowledge of Mossflower I have. It may be longer because of the snow, but I don't know. While on this journey, you will answer to Mariel or myself, on the abbot's word. Also remember that this isn't the abbey. You don't have to maintain a strict schedule, and it is okay to speak your mind, no matter how harsh or rude. All jokes are appreciated. Lets go!"  
  
"On that note," Mariel interjected swiftly, "allow me to say, Dandin, that you sounded like an old mouse father. Lighten up a little." This brought sniggers from Oak Tom, and a smile from Dandin.  
  
"Right."  
  
The group, small though it was, headed out the door with determination. 


	7. Finito spelling?

No, not chapter 7. More of a "The End" type of thing. I'm not continuing my Mariel/Dandin fic because, quite frankly, I don't like it. I have recently come to be disgusted by most M/D fics, because they are very cliché. After deciding this, I realized that my own story is no different, and much worse. So, therefore, I won't be completing it. (Cue rejoicing yells..)  
  
Anyways, this story is dead. Gone. Finito. Finished. Complete.  
  
  
  
Just one request-when you rejoice that I'm discarding it, party hard. ;-D  
  
I am working on something new, hopefully a little better, and I will post ASAP. Just as long as it doesn't get me murdered....  
  
Peace, CF 


End file.
